Out in the Rain
by Yueitchi
Summary: Oneshot. Ruki is having trouble writing new songs for The Gazette. After being convinced to go outside by Aoi and Reita he later finds out that he is locked out of his home sure to be soaked by the coming rain.


**The Gazette**

**Ruki - Vocals**

**Uruha - Guitar**

**Aoi - Guitar**

**Reita - Bass**

**Kai - Drums**

**Out in the Rain**

**-Ruki tapping his pen on coffee table repeatedly-**

**-Reita enters room and notices Ruki who looks frustrated-**

**Reita: "Ruki, look, you've been here for hours man. Why don't you go outside or something."**

**-Ruki looks up at Reita and frowns-**

**Ruki: "No! I made a promise to myself that I would write a new song everyday."**

**Reita: "That's a little much don't you think?"**

**-Ruki opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted-**

**Aoi: "He's right you know. Go outside and play, Ruki. You'll hurt your head if you think too hard in a place like this."**

**Reita: "Yeah. Hey, maybe if you go outside you'll get some inspiration. It's getting cloudy out there."**

**-Ruki sighs and nods his head in agreement-**

**Ruki: "Fine. I'll go outside. But if I don't have a new song written by the time I come inside one of you two is going to get hurt."**

**-Ruki takes his pen and notebook and walks out the door-**

**-Reita and Aoi look at each other-**

**Reita: "...Lock him out?"**

**Aoi: "I think that'd be best."**

**-Ruki is outside sitting on a park bench. He's wearing his shades-**

**Ruki: "Hmmm...what to write. Need some inspiration..."**

**???: Ruki!**

**-Ruki looks to his right-**

**Kai: "Ruki. What are you doing out here?"**

**Ruki (smiles at Kai): "I'm out here because Aoi and Reita told me too. And you're out here because...?"**

**Kai: "Well the grocery bag in my arm says it all doesn't it? I just came back from the grocery store. Come. Let's go home." -gestures with his free hand-**

**Ruki: "But Aoi and Reita said--"**

**Kai: "Forget what they said. Look. It's going to rain. If you stay out here you'll get soaked and catch a cold."**

**-Ruki nods and follows Kai back home-**

**Kai: "Shit. The door is locked."**

**-Kai knocks on the door-**

**Ruki: "Oi! Reita! Aoi! Open the door!"**

**-Reita and Aoi from behind the door-**

**Aoi: "Not until you show us that new song!"**

**Reita: "Yeah! What he said!"**

**Ruki: "I don't have a new song yet! Now open the fucken door!"**

**Aoi/Reita: "No!"**

**-Uruha coming back from wandering around walks up to Kai and Ruki-**

**Uruha: "...? Why are guys waiting by the door? Go inside. Can't you see it's going to rain?"**

**Kai: "We'd be inside by now had Aoi and Reita not locked us out."**

**Uruha (with questioning look on his face): "Locked you out? Why? Move aside."**

**-moves Kai out of the way-**

**Uruha: "Aoi! Open the door. Please."**

**-from behind the door-**

**Aoi: "Uruha? Love, is that you?"**

**Uruha: "Yes. Now open the door. I don't want to get wet."**

**-sounds of locks being unlatched-**

**Ruki: "Oh good. Now I can--Oof!"**

**-Reita and Aoi push Ruki back bringing both Kai and Uruha quickly inside-**

**Kai: "What the hell man! Let Ruki inside!"**

**Reita (shaking his head): "Iia. No. He said either Aoi or I was going to get hurt if he didn't have a new song by the time he had come back."**

**Aoi: "We're not taking risks. Ruki is small, yes, but he's strong."**

**Uruha (grinning): "Aaawww~ You're afraid of a small man like Ruki?"**

**Aoi: "No. Well...no. I just...forget it."**

**Uruha: "Teh heh."**

**-back outside-**

**Ruki: "Those idiots. Why they leaving only ME outside?"**

**-kicks the door and then punches it-**

**Ruki: "I swear you guys! Open the fucken door! It's beginning to rain! It's not fair to only bring your lovers inside! Open the door!"**

**-back inside-**

**Kai: "Reita, open the door for Ruki." **

**Reita: "But, Kai, he's going to hurt me."**

**Kai: "You're only making it worse by angering him and leaving him outside."**

**-Reita looks at the locked door and thinks for moment-**

**Reita: "I'll only open it if Aoi let's me. Aoi? ...Aoi?"**

**Kai: "Aoi took Uruha to his room. They're probably--"**

**Reita: "Yes, yes. I get the picture."**

**Kai: "So open the door."**

**-Reita sighs in hesitation-**

**Reita: "Fine. I'll open it. Sounds like it pouring out the--Oh shit!"**

**-Reita opens the door. Before him stands a soaked, angered Ruki with a notebook and pen in hand-**

**Reita (nervously): "Hey...Ruki. Best friend. You wanna come inside?"**

**-realizes that's not the right question to ask at the time and backs away quickly-**

**Ruki (trying to be calm): "Come inside? Would I like to come inside? ...WELL OF COURSE I WANT TO COME INSIDE! FOR THE PAST SEVENTEEN MINUTES!!!!"**

**Reita: "Chill man. Aoi and I just--"**

**Ruki: "Aoi! Where is that raven haired bastard!"**

**Reita: "Erm...he's with Uruha..."**

**Ruki: "Well he's off the hook. Reita. Get over here and die like a man!"**

**-Reita runs behind Kai-**

**Reita: "Kai, love, save me! It's the Mini Beast!"**

**Ruki: "What did you--"**

**Kai: "Now, Ruki. Calm yourself a bit will you. Reita told me the situation and it looks like you have some lyrics written down there." **

**-Ruki looks at his notebook-**

**Ruki: "...Yeah. But he left me out in the rain!"**

**Kai: "Ruki, why don't you go take off that wet clothes? You'll catch a cold. I'll make you some soup."**

**Ruki: "...Fine. But you still have it coming, Reita."**

**-Reita sighs with relief and hugs Kai-**

**Reita: "Thanks, Kai."**

**-Kai pecks Reita on the lips-**

**Kai: "Anything for you. Now help me with this soup I promised Ruki."**

**What happened afterwords? Ruki infact did write song. A song full of...hate. Reita just got a good bonk on the head and Aoi never got his since he was with Uruha. Ruki dared not interrupt their romance.**


End file.
